


Joan of Narvarre

by marybarrymore



Category: Henry V - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marybarrymore/pseuds/marybarrymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those who fought the star of England were doomed to fail, but it would take time for Joan to realise it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joan of Narvarre

琼始终记得她来到英格兰的第一天。  
那天的天气异样地好，海峡上空只有几朵白云懒懒散散的飘在天空中。她站在船头，看着那一片碧绿的陆地逐渐清晰、变大。  
水手放下舢板，琼和她的侍女们坐在舢板上，听凭水手划向她们的新家。  
英格兰。  
当她踩在英格兰海岸上时，琼几乎控制不住自己嘴角即将溢出的笑意。  
不过几个月前，她还是布列塔尼公爵的遗孀，在瑟堡注视着亨利登上她为他准备的船。亨利望着她，信誓旦旦的说：  
“我一定会娶你的。”  
彼时他不过是一个英格兰放逐了的贵族。约翰•刚特之子又如何，还不是一样被国王剥夺了继承权赶出国门，甚至当他想要和琼结婚时国王都能够派人阻止这门婚事。  
几个月后，她应英王亨利之邀踏上英格兰的土地，预备做她的皇后。如今再也没有国王能够阻挠这门婚事了。  
从南安普顿到伦敦，她们一行接受了许多注意。也许是因为她们固执的说法语而不是英语，或许是因为每天都有穿着王室号衣的人陪伴实在太过显眼。  
夜里她们住在沿路的城堡里。亨利早就把诸事打点齐全——不愧是亨利。她们一行人毫无风波地来到伦敦，而英格兰的天气似乎也很给她面子，这一路走来竟然风和日丽，和她在法国听说的关于英格兰可怕天气的传闻截然不同。  
亨利在威斯敏斯特宫迎接她。他穿着华贵的猩红色长袍，长袍上用金线绣出繁复的花纹：玫瑰、羚羊和天鹅。金色的王冠上，一颗宛如泪珠一般的红宝石散发出炫目的光芒。  
然而这都比不上穿戴它们的那个人。他的身材高挑健壮。金发披肩，金色的胡子打理地整整齐齐，碧蓝的眼睛宛如海洋，有种说不出的魔力，能够让所有接近他的人都深陷其中。  
他的身边站着三个男孩和两个女孩。是他的儿女们。他的儿子们是清一色的褐色头发褐色眼睛，神情冷静。而女孩们和她们的父亲像是一个模子里刻出来的一样。  
“我的儿子们。”亲吻琼之后，他骄傲地说，“亨利，威尔士亲王。”  
最高的那个男孩上前一步。他身材瘦削神情淡漠，吻了吻琼的手，用熟练的法语说道：“很高兴见到您，母亲。”  
琼忍不住又想笑。  
“托马斯，约翰和汉弗莱。布兰奇和菲利帕。”  
做完了例行公事的介绍之后，他附在她耳边，轻声细语道：“我等着有一个我们自己的呢。”  
之后的日子里琼极少见到威尔士亲王。他一直不在伦敦，而是在威尔士 削平叛乱。她和亨利的宫廷迅速搭上了关系。尽管坊间有许多抱怨皇后的法国亲信塞满了英格兰的朝堂，然而她对此充耳不闻。  
等她下一次见到亲王时，是因为亨利病重——他早已不是他们结婚时那个比皇冠宝石还耀眼的男人了。年复一年，琼亲眼目睹他在那副重担下憔悴下去，形销骨毁，双目无神——需要亲王监国。再次仔细打量他，她惊讶于那个男孩这些年的变化。这么多年来亲王只在每年的圣诞节和逾越节、复活节短暂地回到宫廷，即使回来也更乐意和他的弟弟们呆在一起。她竟一直没有发现当初那个神情淡漠的男孩已经长成了一个高挑瘦削，神情冷酷的男人。他的褐色眼睛一如亨利当年，深不可测。  
她和他握手，一边暗自思忖着，她手中这只纤长的手，不知沾了多少人的血？此前她听说他曾经拒绝一个贵族提出的交付赎金的要求坚持将那人斩首，令她一怔。在法兰西，这种行为被视为对骑士精神的毁坏，会遭到口诛笔伐。然而在这里似乎并没有人太在乎这回事。  
然而他的手终是沾了血的，她想道。而那副冷若冰霜的表情，只有在少数几个人面前才缓和下来的脸，是否正是他心知自己德行有亏的后果呢？  
抑或只是战争培养出的冷血性情的外现？  
虽然如此，他和她之间竟没有太多关系。他甚至不理会琼的朋友在英国议会里占有不止一席之地这样一个已经被指出过不知多少次的事实。他做他的议会领袖，琼做她的英格兰王后。  
直到那天阿伦德尔忽然来访。  
阿伦德尔并非罕客。作为亨利最亲信的臣子，他和琼的关系也十分密切。毕竟，有些话，还得是国王的枕边人说的效果更好。就好像上次举荐那个人做国王的财产信托人，就是琼从中牵的线。  
“大主教，有何贵干？”琼淡淡问道，却在听见阿伦德尔的回答时怔了怔。  
“希望您帮助我把亲王逐出咨议会。”  
琼在脑海中迅速盘算这大主教是不是失心疯了。毕竟亲王是国王长子，国王也并未嫌恶于他。现在处理国事也没有过失，就算大主教深得国王信任，又怎么可能单凭他所希求的就把亲王逐出咨议会？  
更何况他和亲王不合是人尽皆知的，然而为何找琼帮忙？她又没有儿子，不存在扳倒亲王让自己儿子上位的可能——更何况亨利的前妻为他生的还有两个儿子，即使琼有儿子也会放弃这个傻念头。她和亲王平素也没有仇雠，阿伦德尔这样开门见山就认定她会帮助他扳倒亲王？  
“为何？”  
阿伦德尔似乎早预料到她会有此一问。  
那天下午她听了许多亲王的罪状，然而最终打动她的，不是亲王对市民异乎寻常的亲近拉拢，甚至不是亲王对异端罗拉德派的默许甚至纵容，而是阿伦德尔最后说的话。  
“亲王憎恶一切和法国有关的事物。尽管他现在仍然没有对王后的势力下手，他日一旦他登基，王后身为法国人，即使想自保都不可得了。”  
脑海中浮现出那双冷酷的褐色眸子，琼不禁打了个冷战。  
是的，她知道阿伦德尔没有说谎。亨利极端厌恶和法国有关的任何东西——包括法语。不管他父亲责备他多少次他都坚决不向贵族们说法语，甚至连写给他的书都必须是英语的，而他自己的势力圈子里更是一个法国人都没有。  
她也不是不知道他的心狠手辣。这些年虽然她未曾与他谋面，他的所作所为亦未能逃过她的耳朵。他对待格兰道尔的支持者的手段之狠辣：在Grosmont一役中他居然下达“不留俘虏”的命令，把那只军队赶尽杀绝，最后只发善心留下了他们的首领，只为把他带回伦敦邀功。  
这样一个人，无视一切的骑士法则的人，他日如果要与她为敌……她能有几成胜算呢？  
那天阿伦德尔离开时，唇角噙着一抹满意的微笑。  
“您只需要让国王对亲王产生怀疑，剩下的事由我们完成。”  
这是那天阿伦德尔的话。“我们”……天知道那个冷酷的王子究竟得罪了多少人。  
这自然是容易的，生长在尔虞我诈的法国宫廷，琼天生就知道该怎样不露痕迹的把自己的想法植入另一个人的脑海。  
尤其那个人还病弱卧床，只能从她这里接收些信息。  
她满意地看到亨利对前来探病的亲王愈发暴躁，终于有一天，亲王从他身旁站起，僵硬地说：“我觉得我的存在徒惹您生气，父王。您好好养病，我先告辞了。”  
琼在角落满意地微笑。  
那个高傲的王子从此真的没有踏入过那个房间。最开始大概是因为他的怒气，之后嘛……就是阿伦德尔的庙算终于出了结果，国王惊惧之下禁止亲王靠近他十里之内。  
本来一切都进行得那么顺利，国王被他们左右，亲王即将被废，即使是他的弟弟约翰和汉弗莱的哀求和抗议也无济于事，然而他们最后居然失败了。  
前一天晚上国王还在犹豫要不要签署那份废黜亲王的令状，第二天那个本来应该被禁止见他父亲面的亲王居然就站在国王旁边，而所有人都一脸什么都没有发生过的样子。  
再也没有人提起那件事，亲王的位子稳若磐石，她的一切努力均告失败。  
所幸亲王并不知道这事有她的份，待她一如既往，热情却疏离。  
之后不久亨利就过世了。那天晚上她隐匿在房间的角落，望着那个瘦骨嶙峋的男人停止呼吸，在他脸上完全看不出当年纵横欧洲的比武冠军第一骑士的影子。看见亨利握住约翰的手，似乎要把自己的力量传递给他，让他有勇气喊出一个国王的死和另一个国王的生。  
“The King is dead. Long live the King!”  
那天晚上她把自己关在自己的房间里，听着窗外的雨声点滴到天明，止不住的泪水从腮边滑下，是为亨利，也是为她自己。  
阿伦德尔的预言果然没错，不过是一夜功夫，宫廷中已然换了新颜。琼从法国带来的势力被连根拔起，换上新王多年来苦心培育的自己的英格兰势力圈子。阿伦德尔被从咨议会和议会除名，官方说法是他已经年老应当安度晚年，不过琼自然知道是怎么一回事。  
“大主教何须担心，”她平静地说道，“很快民众就会发现他们无比崇拜的这个国王想要做什么。”  
可是大大出乎她的意料之外，新国王居然仿佛变了个人，和罗拉德派一刀两断。他宣布他们为异端，镇压他们的叛乱雷厉风行，派出使者去和罗马和梵蒂冈接洽，俨然一副教廷的乖宝宝姿态。  
自然，民众更加崇拜他。  
哪怕他实际上已经掌握了教会的权力——那又怎样？教会是何等腐化，她的权力掌握在他手中反倒比掌握在罗马或梵蒂冈手中安全得多。哪怕议会实际上已经沦为国王的附庸——他仍然安静地听取议会的意见，何况他自己做出的决定从不出错。  
琼的身影渐渐地淡出，她暗自庆幸他并不知道自己当年和阿伦德尔沆瀣一气。她拿出自己的嫁妆为亨利修建陵墓，只求晚节自保，做一个与世无争的王太后。  
紧接着那年轻气盛的少年国王不惜渡海去与法兰西征战，原本与她也无关。如果不是他在那次震动欧洲的大捷之后带回的俘虏中有布列塔尼公爵，琼的亲生儿子。  
琼视为奇耻大辱。她不得不盛装打扮，和英国的王子们一起站在伦敦城门强颜欢笑迎接她那得胜而归的继子，而她自己的亲生爱子却跟在行列的最末，在囚车和贱民的唾骂声中进入伦敦城。  
这样也就罢了……她当时想道，毕竟他只要交付赎金就能够获释。  
然而当两年后她终于获准探望被软禁在伦敦塔的阿瑟时她才得知，亨利•蒙茅斯拒绝了阿瑟交付赎金的请求。  
“放了我的儿子。”  
这一次直面他时，她已经不再对他的变化感到惊讶。冷酷无情，藐视一切骑士精神，在阿金库尔的战场上公然下达杀俘命令的国王抬起眼睛。她能够感觉到他锐利的目光在她身上扫动，仿佛要射穿她。  
“我不明白，”他的声音低沉悦耳而有磁性，就是这副嗓子说出来的话激励筋疲力尽的英国人打赢了一场童话般的胜利，“母亲，我并没有关押托马斯、约翰或者汉弗莱，您在说什么？”  
“您很清楚我在说什么，殿下。”琼不肯让步，“我的儿子，布列塔尼公爵。”  
“原来他是您的儿子，”亨利的声音中赤裸裸的嘲讽。“我以为您是英格兰的母后，怎么可能有一个法国人做儿子。”  
“不要和我玩笑，英格兰国王。我想知道你想要多少赎金才能释放我的儿子。”  
亨利若有所思地抚摸着刮得干干净净的下巴。  
“夫人，恐怕您搞错了。布列塔尼公爵是我的俘虏，我有权力随我的心意处分他。我不打算让他缴纳赎金获释——也就是说，他不管交给我多少赎金，哪怕是把他的公爵领地奉上，我都不会放走他。您明白了？”  
“可是我不明白，为什么？”琼努力控制自己的声音不颤抖，“是因为你担心他会继续反对你吗？你可以让他向你宣誓效忠……”  
“我可不相信一个法国人说的话。”亨利冷冷地打断她。  
“可是你总得相信我的话！放他走，他不会和你做对的。如果不是因为他，就算是为了我，你父亲的妻子。”  
一阵沉默。  
“我父亲的妻子。”亨利慢慢地说道，“说得好，我父亲的妻子。”  
他的语调里有什么冰冷刺骨的东西。  
“当我父亲还活着的时候，您是他的王后，夫人。而我是他的太子。因此您是我的母亲。告诉我，夫人，当一个母亲怀着恶意陷害她的儿子的时候，那个儿子还有必要柔顺地对待母亲吗？”  
琼的呼吸突然沉重起来。  
原来他知道。他一直知道。  
“你以为我有多愚蠢？你以为我看不出我父亲当年嫌恶我是你的作为？你以为，因为我无所作为，我就一无所知吗，夫人？”亨利站起身，他高大的身影矗立在琼的身前，挡住了阳光，“我不会放掉你的儿子，即使不是因为他是个法国人，也是因为你，我父亲的妻子。只要我活着，你的儿子永远别想离开英格兰。更何况，”他脸上忽然挂上了一抹邪恶的笑意，“我觉得我相当仁慈，夫人。我给了你一个和儿子共享天伦的机会，你应该好好珍惜才对。”  
不再看呆若木鸡的琼一眼，他轻声冷笑着走出了房间。  
只要我活着，你的儿子永远别想离开英格兰……  
不过短短的几天后，琼的房门被粗暴地撞开，她抬起头，看见威斯特摩兰伯爵，国王的一个亲信，率领着一小队军人走了进来。  
“出了什么事，伯爵？”琼抬起头，迷惑地问。  
回答她的是一声冷笑，伯爵冷冷的对身后的兵士命令道：“搜！”  
她的侍女们从未见过这阵势，惊恐万分地蜷缩在墙角。  
“究竟是怎么回事？”琼提高嗓门，努力盖过兵士翻箱倒柜的声音，“我是英格兰的前王后，没有国王的手令，你怎么敢擅自闯入我的房间搜查？”  
威斯特摩兰似乎突然来了火气，完全不顾有别人在场，提着琼的衣领把她拽了起来。  
“你住嘴，法兰西的老妖婆。”他低吼道，“国王若是死了，我们必然要你陪葬。”  
琼后来得知亨利在宴饮时突然吐血昏迷，医生们找不出病因。约翰公爵又急又气，暴怒之下，加之亨利早就告诉过他关于琼的事，直接命令威斯特摩兰搜查寡后的房间并且将她软禁在伦敦塔中。  
他们自然搜查出了东西。从法国来的人，谁不信占星术之类的东西呢？琼亦是不清楚亨利的突然发病究竟和自己有没有关系。好吧自己确实诅咒了他，然而诅咒他的又不止自己。不过亨利后来好了起来也并没有把她怎么样，不过是把她软禁着，把她的贴身侍女全部换掉，就再也不理会她了。  
这样倒好，她心想。倒成就了自己安度晚年的心愿。她偶尔还去找阿瑟，两人面对面，下一盘棋，消磨掉一个午后，恍惚间又仿佛回到了过去那些年月，彼时她还是布列塔尼公爵夫人，阿瑟是她最宠爱的孩子。  
有一次，她问阿瑟，是否记恨亨利。  
“一开始确实恨他。”阿瑟浅笑着说，把玩着他手中那个象牙雕琢而成的洁白的王后棋，“后来，”他耸耸肩，“慢慢就想开了。若是他真的放了我，我还是会一样和他作战到底，说不定现在已经死了。哪里比得上现在有名犬骏马，香车美女环绕的生活惬意？就是这里的天气太差了。”  
琼淡淡地笑。这些年亨利无往而不克，诺曼底落入他的囊中，她的另一个儿子，新任布列塔尼公爵向亨利宣誓效忠——他倒是爽快应允了——勃艮第公爵向亨利投诚，七年前法王和亨利签订协议，亨利迎娶法国公主凯瑟琳并成为法国王位继承人，不过一年之后王室添丁，亨利的儿子诞生，三月之后法王去世，亨利顺理成章地成为法国国王。他恰好打下了雷恩，于是在雷恩加冕，成为第一个头戴英法双王冠的国王。而法王的废太子查理则在贫穷的南方苟延残喘，连自己是否是法王的儿子都不知道，更不用提和亨利争锋了。亨利于是高高兴兴地回到英格兰做他的太平天子，把法国的事务留给他的弟弟托马斯。不过托马斯不争气，几个月前把自己磨死了，于是亨利又再次亲自出兵。现在英国已经攻占了法国一半国土，剩下那一半也岌岌可危，而造成这一局面的英王不过三十五岁，已经是欧洲最有权势的君主，他甚至能够左右教皇的选举，有传言说他正在准备进行新一轮东征，打败那再次包围了君士坦丁堡对基督教世界虎视眈眈的奥斯曼土耳其。  
琼只是听着这些流言，每次听见这些她都会想起那个眼神冷漠的男人。  
她原本以为他会是那个毁灭她所珍视的一切：正统信仰，她自己和她的母国，的人。  
结果到头来他竟是那个替她保存这些的人吗？  
那天的晚些时候，她正在默默地想着这些事，忽然听见教堂的钟声响了起来。  
她在心里轻声笑了起来。不知道又有什么该死的好消息了。最近这些年里钟声响起的次数过于频繁她已经能对它泰然处之了。甚至不会遭到丝毫惊吓。  
不过今天的钟声响的格外长久。那么是否是极好的事情发生了？比如说废太子束手就擒？  
她听见钟声掩盖下的另一种声音，那是一小队人走在楼梯上的声音。  
她的门“吱呀”一声打开了，一个人走了进来。  
琼费了些时间才认出那个人是汉弗莱，格罗斯特公爵。他看上去有些奇怪——大概只是因为琼太久没有看见他的缘故。他带着充满敌意的目光望着她。自从七年前被以“图谋杀害国王”的罪名送到塔中来之后，琼对这些目光已经见惯不怪。  
“收拾好你的东西，离开这里，夫人。”汉弗莱的声音有些沙哑，“国王下令释放了你。”  
看来那确实是个好消息，好得亨利能想起来放了她。  
不用回头，琼听见那些仆人已经开始收拾她的用品了。也许是为了表现得有礼节一些，她问道：“我需要去拜谢殿下吗？”  
她惊讶地发现她的这句话在汉弗莱身上产生了莫大的影响，他的脸色忽然变得苍白紧接着涨得通红。  
“国王死了！”他冲她吼道，唾沫星子都溅到了她的脸上。紧接着猛地一转身，拂袖而去。  
在那一瞬间，琼发誓她看见了汉弗莱脸上有泪水落下。  
原来根本不是她想的那样……  
她甚至可以看见亨利•蒙茅斯的脸，苍白瘦削，神情淡漠，嘴角挂着一丝嘲讽的笑容。  
你不是盼望我死吗？  
如你所愿。  
只是我若死了，你一样不会好过。  
临死前释放她，只不过更让那些英格兰贵族想起她曾经被指控的罪名。她不仅在宫廷无立锥之地，可能都不可以在英格兰待下去。至于阿瑟……他们自然亦会迁怒阿瑟。  
就在她已经慢慢开始接受甚至喜欢这一切的时候……  
她轻声叹了口气，一种无可奈何的辛酸在心头弥漫开来。  
一阵冷风吹过她的面颊，琼抬起头，望着那扇业已被打开的门和站在门口的男人。  
他脱下积满雪花的披风。琼望着他，从他高大的身材，价值不菲的长袍到褐色的短发，粗重的眉毛，眉毛下冷酷的褐色眼睛和眼睛下方的鹰钩鼻。  
她微微一笑。她记得这副面容，也记得这种冰冷决绝的气场。  
不过在她的记忆里，这两样东西属于两个人。  
果然，一切都变了。  
该来的总是会来。她泰然自若地想道，站起身，向门口的人行了个礼。  
“请进，贝德福德公爵。”  
（完）


End file.
